


It's Not Your Fault

by serena221b



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena221b/pseuds/serena221b
Summary: After his son accepts him for who he is, Erik soon realized that there is one woman who has been affected the most by Christine's death. Meg Giry. The person who accidentally shot Christine. Much to Erik's concern, Meg has not been seen since the incident. Will he be able to get to her before she does something that she won't be able to fix?





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't figured it out already, I am mostly going by the Australian version of Love Never Dies for this story. But I am also including one element from the London production. Also, I just thought that it would be a really good idea to have a moment between Erik and Meg after the LND plotline ended. Enjoy!

After sharing a heartfelt moment with his new son, Gustave, Erik realized that he had not seen Meg Giry since she accidentally shot Christine. And judging by the circumstances, he began to worry. So, he took Gustave back to Miss Fleck for the night and quickly went to the one place that Meg would be at this time of night. Suicide Hall. And sure enough, he saw Meg standing on the edge of the docks, preparing to drown herself in the water. "I figured I would find you here," he said. "Then why are you trying to stop me? Don't you realize what I've just done?" asked Meg. "Yes, I have. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore," said Erik. "How could you possibly care about me after I've just murdered the love of your life?" she asked. "Because I know that it wasn't your fault," he said. "Don't lie to me. I know that it was my fault. I was so hell bent on you paying attention to me that I killed my best friend in the process," she said. "Meg, listen to me. It's not your fault. It's mine. I was so hell bent on getting Christine back that I forgot to pay attention to the star of my show on Coney Island. You," he said. Meg didn't even reply to what Erik said. She just looked back to the ocean and got ready to jump. Fortunately, Erik stopped her and pulled her struggling form away from the edge. "No, please! Let me die!" she screamed. "Meg, calm down! Look at me!" Erik exclaimed as he turned her head to face him. But Meg did not look good at all. She was in the middle of a panic attack, which Erik found out after checking her pulse. "Meg, listen to me. I know you've been through a lot tonight, and I know you're afraid of what will happen next. But you've got to breathe," he said. "I...can't..." she said between breaths. "Yes, you can. Just follow my breathing pattern. In...and out. Just like that," he said, gripping her shoulders as he talked. And eventually, Meg's breathing managed to slow down significantly as Erik checked her pulse again. "Come here," he said as he opened his arms. Meg didn't even hesitate as she threw herself into his arms and began to sob. Erik didn't let go of her for a moment. "It's alright, Meg. I'm here. Just let it all out," he said as he soothingly rubbed her back. And after a few minutes, Meg's crying ceased as she fainted. "You poor girl. I'm so sorry for neglecting you," he said as he lifted her into his arms.

Once Erik had returned to Phantasma, he took Meg to his room and gently set her down on the bed, quietly climbing in next to her and pulling the covers over them. After all that Meg had been through, it wasn't wise for her to sleep alone. "Sleep now, my dear. I will not leave your side for the rest of the night," he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Along with Meg, Erik got the best sleep that he had in a long time.


End file.
